its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blumpkin
"Blumpkin & Felchy" is the third episode of Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One Volume 2, and the sixteenth installment of the series overall. It was performed during Show XX on February 11, 2017 at MadLab theatre in Columbus, OH. It was released as podcast episode 93. Written by Jerome Wetzel Directed by Chase McCants Previous episode: "The Hub" Next episode: "The Search" Story "Blumpkin & Felchy" picks up immediately where the previous episode left off, with the arrival of Trexel the Terrible, mate to Grezit the Green (who also brings Mr. Smashy). Trexel threatens Daniel Kravitz and orders him to release Grezit or else violence will follow. Grezit asks Trexel to spare Daniel, as Daniel saved Grezit's life. Trexel agrees as long as Daniel will let Grezit go, which Daniel does. Grezit is torn as to whether to return home with Trexel or stay with Team Chosen One as he enjoys being part of something, a feeling he hasn't had before, and admits to being wrong in hating all humans. However, Grezit doesn't have much time to consider his options because Alexis Augustus Armentrout spots a giant on the street coming towards Kravitz Antiques. After Daniel rejects Josh Wallace's offer to hide the store for fear of what the giant might do to their neighbors while searching, Daniel tells Alexis to protect Abby Reynolds in the backroom and Josh to stand by Daniel's side while Grezit and Trexel leave. Everyone complies with Daniel's orders. Unfortunately, Josh's magic does little to hurt the giant, and Daniel's battle axe, Pee Wee, seems like just a toothpick to him. The giant declares he's always wanted to kill a Chosen One. Alexis unhelpfully and too late mentions magic doesn't work against giants and they need something very sharp to win. Abby tries to run in with a broadsword, and when Daniel turns to yell at her to stay back, the giant knocks Daniel out. Alexis promptly runs away, leaving Josh on his own to face the intruder. Suddenly, Grezit runs back into the shop and tears the giant apart very violently, his claws being the perfect weapon to defeat this foe. Daniel wakes up and wonders why Grezit has returned. Grezit asserts that Daniel needs him so he's staying. Daniel says that's fine but Grezit will still have to sleep in the cage. When Grezit reluctantly agrees to those terms, Daniel claims he lost the key and he's just going to have to trust Grezit, and maybe even get him a bed. Grezit is overjoyed. Alexis returns, having already informed the U.L.P. of Daniel's death. Grezit is furious at Alexis for running out, but before the Gahroo can let the mentor have it, Daniel notices Abby is missing. They quickly realize that Alexis saw her leave and let her go. As Alexis protests, Daniel, Grezit, and Josh go to search for their friend. Guest Stars * Keith Jackson as Trexel the Terrible * Lukas Tomasacci as the giant Trivia * The giant is never named in this episode. * Rufus Reginald Rochester does not appear in this episode or the episodes before and after this one, although the actor was present and available, playing roles in other segments. * Abby's disappearance in this episode, and her delayed return, were to accommodate maternity leave for actress Wendy Parks' first child. She would later take a second maternity leave for a second daughter early in Volume 3. * Ryan Yohe improved Grezit calling Trexel his 'Trumpy rumpy blumpy.' This built off a Trump dig from an episode of The Topnotch Tangler also performed as part of Show XX. Category:DK Volume 2